1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microorganism testing device and a microorganism testing chip for measuring microorganisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various measuring devices for quick and simple measurement of the number of viable bacteria have been known. Some of such devices for measuring the number of bacteria use a fluorescence flow cytometry method. The fluorescence flow cytometry method is a particle measuring method in which specimens dyed with a fluorochrome are directly measured one by one when a fluid including the specimens passes through a flow path having a small diameter. In the fluorescence flow cytometry method, in order to prevent elements in the specimens from adhering to the wall of the flow path, sheath liquid is provided to surround the flow including the specimens. These two liquids are formed into a laminar flow, and the specimen flow is focused to have its diameter narrowed down using the pressure difference between the two liquids. Further, in the fluorescence flow cytometry method, in order to cut down the cost and eliminate cleaning processing, a disposable chip is used in some cases as a flow path portion used for measuring the number of specimens. Examples using a disposable chip in this way are described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-245317 and Journal of Biomolecular Techniques, Vol. 14, Issue 2, pp. 119-127.